videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
God of War II
|desarrollador = |saga = |lanzamiento = |versión = |género = |temática = |licencia = |edad = |sistemas = |otros = |IDGF = }} God of War II es un videojuego para Playstation 2 del 2007, creado por SCEA y distribuido por Sony. Es la secuela de God of War.Es mas violento que su secuela anterio. Descripción El juego comienza cuando Kratos, convertido en Dios de la Guerra, amenaza con destruir a toda Grecia. Un general espartano (al igual que Kratos en el pasado) lo invoca para lograr la "Gloria de Esparta", pero esto le costara muy caro a Kratos. Historia El asedio de Rodas Kratos cae como si fuera un meteoro sobre la ciudad de Rodas. En un estado de gigante, empieza a destruir todo a su paso, cuando de repente, una misteriosa ave blanca, que Kratos cree que es Atenea, le quita la mayor parte de sus poderes de Dios y da vida al Coloso de Rodas, una gran estatua de bronce. Este comienza a perseguir a Kratos. Tras una larga lucha contra el coloso, Zeus hace presencia para ayudar a Kratos, entregándole la ' Espada del Olimpo', la cual usó Zeus para derrotar a los Titanes. Al inicio Kratos no se fía, pero visto que no podía derrotar al Coloso sin sus poderes, cede. Pero siempre hay un pago, debe insertar el resto de sus poderes a la espada. Con ella en su poder, derrota fácilmente al Coloso. Al vencer al Coloso, Kratos es aplastado por la mano gigante del coloso de rodas cuando este caia y queda gravemente herido. Y en ese preciso momento vuelve a hacer presencia el ave misteriosa, que se transforma, para su sorpresa y de todos era Zeus. Zeus levanta la espada sobre Kratos, diciéndole que termine con esta guerra y que le sirva fielmente. Kratos, aunque herido gravemente, se niega rotundamente. Zeus no tiene otra alternativa que matar a Kratos, atravesándole con la espada, junto con todos los guerreros de Esparta y Rodas. Gaia Kratos es llevado al inframundo de Hades, pero de repente, hace presencia la Titánide Gaia. Ella habla con Kratos, que le ayudaría a salir del inframundo y a vengarse de Zeus. Kratos no lo duda en aceptar. Gea le indica que la única forma de vencer a Zeus, es usar la Espada del Olimpo. Para ello, debe viajar en el tiempo, en el preciso momento que le mató y solo podrá hacerlo gracias a las Moiras, las hermanas del destino y su telar del Destino. Primera parada Kratos, una vez más, logra escapar de las garras de Hades, ahora solo tiene una cosa en la cabeza: vengarse de Zeus. Para ello, Gaia trae a Pegaso, para que Kratos pueda viajar por los cielos. Pero antes de ir al encuentro de las Hermanas, debe de hacer una parada donde obtendrá el poder de los Titanes. Su primer destino es una montaña donde se encuentran presos el Titan Tifón y Prometeo (Titán que robo el fuego sagrado del Olimpo y que como castigo sufria una tortura eterna). Al ayudar a Prometeo a salir de su condena, te proporcionará un nuevo poder: La furia de los Titanes. En cambio, Tifón no esta en la labor de ayudarte, pero Kratos pudo arrebatar un nuevo poder, en contra de la voluntad de Tifón. Ahora está listo para continuar su camino. Isla de la Creación La Isla de la Creación, es el lugar donde habitan las Hermanas del Destino. En ella, Kratos tendrá que abrirse paso con centenares de monstruos, y resolver algunos rompecabezas. Aparte, también te cruzaras por el camino con varios héroes griegos, ansiosos, igual que Kratos, de cambiar sus destinos como Teseo, Perseo o Ícaro.Incluso te encuentra con alguien conocido por Kratos, El Rey Bárbaro que una vez había acorralado a Kratos pero murió siendo decapitado por las Espadas del Caos, que Ares había entregado en ese instante. Había vuelto del Inframundo para matarle. Tras un largo camino, Kratos se encuentra frente al Templo de las Moiras, y la única forma de llegar es montado sobre el Fénix. Solo faltaba montar el puente, para alcanzar al Fénix, en cuanto, Kratos se enfrenta a un soldado desconocido que resulta ser el general espartano que le invocó en Rodas, el cual le comunica una terrible noticia a Kratos antes de morir. Mientras él estaba en la isla y todo el mundo pensaba que había muerto, Zeus atacó la ciudad de Esparta por sorpresa y la destruyó por completo con sus poderes divinos como venganza contra Kratos. Kratos se hunde en la amargura, sin más ganas de luchar. Pero Gaia, esta vez con la forma de la difunta esposa de Kratos, le dice que no debe rendirse y usa el mismo fuego que ha consumido Esparta para fortalecer los poderes de Kratos. Tras este acontecimiento, el espartano entra en razón, y se percata de que se encuentra entre los tentáculos del viscoso Kraken. Tras cercenarle los dos tentáculos que le mantenían suspendido sobre el abismo, Kratos lo empala con ayuda del puente, y sus restos caen al vacío. Ahora puede montar en lomos del Fénix y enfrentarse a las Hermanas... Las Hermanas del Destino Finalmente, Kratos llega ante las Hermanas del Destino. Pero estas no están dispuestas a ayudarle, porque todo mortal debe cumplir su destino y el de Kratos era morir. Pero Kratos no acepta un no por respuesta y se enfrenta a ellas. Viendo lo fuerte que es Kratos, las hermanas tratan de cambiar el resultado de la lucha entre Ares y Kratos, intentando destruir la Espada de los dioses que le dio a Kratos la victoria. Pero éste lo impide y acaba con las tres diosas, dejando a Laquesis y Atropos atrapadas entre el presente y el pasado; y exterminando a la deforme Cloto. Con las Hermanas del Destino eliminadas, Kratos es el amo de los Hilos del Destino. Kratos Vs Zeus Usando el poder de los hilos, Kratos viaja al pasado en el instante que Zeus le mataba. De un placaje se lleva por delante a Zeus, evitando su muerte y se hace con la Espada del Olimpo, enfrentándose cara a cara con el señor del Olimpo. Tras un combate muy reñido, Kratos consigue acorralar a Zeus y se dispone a asestarle el golpe de gracia con la espada. Pero de repente, Atenea aparece a escena e intenta detener a Kratos, siendo ella quien es atravesada por la Espada del Olimpo. Zeus aprovecha la situación para escapar. Kratos no entiende por qué Atenea se ha sacrificado. Él quiere destruir a Zeus, no al Olimpo, pero Atenea le dice que eso sería lo mismo. Y con su último suspiro le dice a Kratos: ¡Eres hijo de Zeus!. Por ello Zeus está temeroso que Kratos le matase por el mismo motivo por el que él tuvo que acabar con su padre, el Titán Cronos, quien también había matado a su padre, Urano. Zeus decidió no arriesgarse y matar él mismo a Kratos para acabar con el ciclo de "hijo mata al padre". Revelado esto, la diosa muere y se volatiliza. El comienzo del fin Pero las palabras de Atenea no hacen sino reafirmar la idea de Kratos sobre la injusticia de los dioses, y decide exigirles retribución por sus actos pasados. Volviendo a la cámara de los hilos, Kratos usa su poder para regresar al final de la guerra entre Titanes y Dioses. Ahí Gaia lo está esperando, y Kratos le explica que deben ir a su época a terminar la guerra, esta vez con un Zeus débil, Ares y Atenea muertos. Usando el poder del tiempo, Kratos trae a los Titanes al presente justo antes de que el joven Zeus aseste el golpe final con la Espada del Olimpo. En la escena final Kratos llega junto con los Titanes a atacar el Olimpo. Zeus y los otros Dioses, como Helios, Hades, Poseidón miran angustiados desde arriba como los Titanes trepan por el monte, y Kratos, con la Espada del Olimpo y subido sobre el lomo de Gaia, grita: "Zeus, your son has returned, and I bring the destruction of Olympus"(Zeus, tu hijo ha vuelto, y traigo la destrucción del Olimpo). Sistema de juego God of War II mantiene la dinámica de su antecesor, luchas encarnizadas con pequeñas dosis de puzzle y plataforma, aunque ha ganado más importancia las luchas. Novedades * Kratos realiza diferente combos. * 4 nuevos poderes. * 3 nuevas armas. * Más variedad de enemigos. * Más enemigos finales. * Viajar en Pegaso. * La capacidad de ralentizar el tiempo. * Devolver ataques con energia. * Una vez acabaste el juego puedes volver a jugar con tus armas actualizadas. * Desbloqueas nuevos trajes con poderes. Armas * Espadas de Atenea: Espadas que fueron entregada por Atenea sustituyendo las espadas del caos. Es el arma principal de Kratos. Un par de espada atadas a unas cadenas que están unidas a los brazos. * Espada del Olimpo: Gran espada con la que se ganó la guerra entre titanes y dioses, entregada por Zeus, con el fin de matar a Kratos. Ataques rapidos y devastadores, también puede lanzar rayos y quitarle los orbes a los enemigos sin la necesidad de matarlos. * Martillo de Bárbaro: Martillo arrebatado al Rey Bárbaro. Movimientos lentos pero devastadores. Puede invocar almas. * Lanza del Destino: Lanza arrebatada del cuerpo de un grifo muerto a manos de Kratos. Realiza ataques rápidos, pero débiles. Poderes * Furia de Poseidón: Poder entregado por Poseidón. Un rayo cae sobre Kratos, provocando una onda. Los enemigos dentro de esta área, serán dañados. Solo disponible al inicio del juego o desbloqueando la urna de poseidon * Venganza de los Titanes: Poder entregado por Prometeo al morir. Se enciende una flama alrededor de Kratos y este aumenta su poder de ataque por un unos momentos. Puede ser recargado mediante ataques o recogiendo orbes amarillas. * Perdición de Tifón: Poder arrebatado al titan Tifón. Es un arco que dispara ráfagas de aire. * Furia de Cronos: Poder entregado por Cronos. Crea un campo eléctrico, que atacará a los enemigos cercanos. * Cabeza de Euríale: Poder obtenido tras arrancarle la cabeza a Euríale. Podrás convertir en piedra a tus enemigos. * Temblor de Atlas: Poder entregado por Atlas. Sacudes el suelo, levantando rocas. Reliquias * Tridente de Poseidón: Te permite bucear en el agua. * Vellocino de Oro: Reliquia obtenida de las entrañas de un Cancerbero. Es una armadura dorada, que se coloca en el brazo y permite reflejar ataques. * Alas de Ícaro: Alas arrebatadas a Ícaro, con las cuales te permite planear cortas distancias. * Amuleto de Hados: Te permite detener por unos segundo el tiempo, siempre y cuando haya una estatua de las Hados. Urnas Se tratan de seis Urnas que se encuentran en los baúles de madera a lo largo del juego, que en la segunda partida te permitirá activar trucos: * Urna de Gaia: En el palacio de Rodas. En un pasillo donde tiene que empujar un pedestal, colocarlo al final y sube al pasillo de arriba. Te multiplicará los orbes x10. * Urna de las Gorgonas: En el río de sangre, fuera del templo de Euríale. Rompe la pared que lanza rayos petrificantes con ayuda del vellocino de oro. Te permitirá petrificar a todos tus enemigos. * Urna del Olimpo: Cerca de donde consigues la Lanza del Destino. Con la estatua de Fatos, la aproximas a la "piscina" por donde entraste. Utiliza el poder del talismán del tiempo, para poder llegar a entrar en la compuerta que se cerraba cuando pisabas el suelo. Activa el ralentizamiento del tiempo cerca y pasa por la compuerta. Te permitirá tener magia ilimitada. * Urna de Prometeo: Cerca de Atlas. En un paso que estés enganchado al techo, veras estalactitas. Estas se pueden romper. En una de ellas, la primera, se encuentra. Te permitirá tener furia de titanes ilimitada. * Urna del Destino: Obtén el Rango de Mortal en el Desafío de Titanes. Te permitirá extender el tiempo de los combos. * Urna de Poseidón: Obtén el Rango de Espartano en el Desafío de Titanes. Te permitirá cambiar la furia de Cronos por la furia de Poseidón en God of War I. Juegos Relacionados * God of War * God of War: Chains of Olympus * God of War: Betrayal * God of War III Enlaces externos * Pagina oficial de God Of War II (ENG)